


Red Dead Deception

by MagnetMaeg



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur is a snitch, Au where in instead of hunting down Micah, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, John hunts down Arthur, Low Honor Arthur, MASSIVE SPOILERS STOP READING TAGS IF YOU'RE NOT DONE WITH THE GAME, Really low honor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: Arthur had been leading them all on since they got out of the mountains. Although, John guessed he shouldn't be surprised.His own brother had just watched when a wolf pulled him off Javier's horse. Arthur didn't even try to shoot the damned thing.





	Red Dead Deception

_"We were God, damned, brothers, Arther..."_

  
_With his pistol pointed down at the ground, John slowly shook his head. The man before him sure looked like the man we were once close to. John's eyes drooped in confusion and bewilderment. His lips tightened into a deep line. Neither frowning nor smiley. He was disappointed for Arthur or himself, he didn't know._

_Arther hasn't even attempted to reach for his gun. He sat in a wooden chair, he hadn't even come out of the log cabin he used as a base._

_And why the hell was his hideout in the mountains, for fuck's sake, did he not get enough of it seven years ago?_

_Just behind John lay, his former mentor, a father figure to him, Dutch. A bullet through his forehead was still leaking blood onto the snowy ground._

_"You know, John." Arther started out calm, except his words paused momentarily, "You fucking left!" however, his outburst had startled John to the point he d jumped, his hands shook slightly. That-... that was why?_

_"You can't be telling me that my leaving for a year was why you raped Abigail? Why you nearly killed my son?" John composes himself quickly, he takes a step towards Arther. The man had slowly stood up. Although John wasn't done talking._

_"You sold us out, Arthur. You pulled Micha, and Dutch into that crazy scheme. You fucking sold us out, and you're blaming me for taking a year to myself?"_

_"I told you, John. That wasn't me, I had nothing to do with them." Arthur's boot tapped to the floor. Spurs clinking together._

_"What happened back then. That was all on you, not me. I was just following Dutch, and Micha had been helping out with the plans."_

_Unlike John. Sadie didn't hesitate. She had hated Arthur since the day he and Micha found her, and while pulling that trigger, Mrs. Adler had a smile on her face for the first time in seven years._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because one of my amazing RP partners on our original storyline red dead RP discord server typed out   
> "rdr AU where John hunts down Arthur instead of Dutch" in our social chat.  
> I was hit by an inspiration train about 15 hours after I read it.  
>  _bitch planted a seed. still, love ya though, Egoid_


End file.
